


Hailstorm

by maemdora



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, velcroing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemdora/pseuds/maemdora
Summary: Nichkhun knows the repercussions of being a ranger, knows it runs deeper than the over celebrated fame and glory, knows just how bad the drift could affect jaeger pilots, the gritty secret nobody talks about in well lit rooms. The remnants of a neural handshakes that lingers on even after the task is done? These are the things they don't teach in the academy, no sir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2013 along with [Just a memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6459304/chapters/14782978)  
> Timeline should be rookie Chansung before he even met Junho in Japan.  
> Unbetaed but written with a lot of love ;;;

 

 

 

 

 

The first time this happened, Nichkhun was way more laid back. He is, in more ways than one- a senior, a veteran in combat that has spent good years co-piloting for Changmin before the latter took on structural duties due to his health. Nichkhun knows the repercussions of being a ranger, knows it runs deeper than the over celebrated fame and glory, knows just how bad the drift could affect jaeger pilots, the gritty secret nobody talks about in well lit rooms. The remnants of a neural handshakes that lingers on even after the task is done? These are the things they don't teach in the academy, no sir.

 

But back then Changmin and him had handled it well, and even when he's paired with other pilots Nichkhun can hold his ground, his dignity, and his pride above everything else.

 

So when he's handed down a young, puppy eyed - yet stubborn new co-pilot, he pretty much knows what's coming.

 

Nichkhun had been attentive, opening his blanket and welcoming Chansung into his bunk, sneaking an understanding hand to round the younger's waist and whispered sleepily against the flustered rookie's nape, " Sleep." He said, knowing with experience the need to stay physically close to a drift partner after a neural handshake.

 

Only sleep didn't visit them. No, no,  sleep has abandoned them entirely, and in its place, is heat.

 

Unbearable heat that scorched them from the inside out. Nobody know who started it, but once it’s lit, it only grows stronger. Maybe it was when Chansung pressed his lips on Nichkhun's wrist,  the pull under his skin stronger than his conscience, murmuring faint and ignored somewhere in the back of his mind. Maybe it was when Nichkhun reacted, pressing further into Chansung and his firm crevices, chasing the longing that has been drumming quietly inside his chest, oblivious to the way it has taken a new beat, darker, and primal.

 

When it happened it had been quick, wet and dirty and amazing. But the aftermath hits Nichkhun so hard he's still nursing some sort of emotional whiplash the day after, still mentally kicking himself because he should have known better, should have not fucked Chansung against his mattress no matter how indecently wonderful the noises coming from Chansung's mouth was.

 

But the gravity of the drift is undeniable, and it manifests differently to different rangers. With Changmin, they became family, bounded together with something even stronger than blood. With Fei, they have been soulmates, an impeccable trust forged in the heat of battle, Fei spitting command inside her head and Nichkhun doesn't need words to hear them. Fei is as fierce on the battlefield as she is gentle in her kitchen, cooking for her four year old and her husband, still spitting commands to Nichkhun, this time on how to clean and chop the potatoes on one of their sunday dinners.

 

Changmin and Fei are two of the most treasured people in his life apart from his family, and once, in what seems like a thousand light years before,  Nichkhun too was a clingy puppy to them. But the bond he shares with both Changmin and Fei was of those that are pure.

 

Changmin had asked Nichkhun once whether that's why he does it? if that's the reason, that's why he sleeps around so much? because handling emotional entanglement after a drift is one thing, but the physical side- the side that makes the skin craves to be touched, makes the body burns with flames that are insatiable, is another thing entirely. Nichkhun just shrugged to Changmin then, didn't even batted his eyes as he did. He just knows that it worked. He doesn’t need reasons, reasons are dangerous, reasons made one think, reasons got people killed. Nichkhun doesn’t need reasons. He need it to work. And it did.

 

Kill a kaiju, get off the conpod and then get some random fuck at the local bar, that has always been his routine.

 

But Chansung is not just a random stranger. Chansung is-,

 

 _fuck_.

 

The first time this happened, Nichkhun was way more laid back. He is, in more ways than one- a senior, a veteran in combat.

  


 

~

  


 

" Chansung.." Nichkhun says, warns.

 

Chansung can see the hailstorm in Nichkhun's eyes. The conflict between the rational part of him against this unrelenting pull he feels under his skin is not his alone, Chansung is sure of that. The faint buzz in the back of his head where Nichkhun resides during  their drift tells him so. It's subtle, like the scent of perfume after the person have walked passed, like the warmth on a sheet left by the body occupying it minutes before. It's faint. But it's there. And Chansung want to reach into it, dwell in it , he want to hold it close to his chest, to feel it beating against his own heart like before, Chansung needs-, Chansung _wants_.

 

Each second passes like eternity as if time itself is left suspended in air, the people coming and going through the corridor where they standing has diminished into faceless blur . They're standing there for who knows how long, Nichkhun clenching and unclenching his fist, Chansung keeping his gaze steady, no matter how erratic his heart is beating now.

 

“ Okay. “ Chansung hears it just above a whisper, but then Nichkhun nods, his jaws set. “ Alright...okay…”

  


They barely made it through the door.

 

Chansung crowds into Nichkhun the second the older shuts the metal door to their quarters closed. Nichkhun laughs, but is raspy and hoarse like he knows the pull that Chansung feels, the need that keeps building up ever since they got off diablo intercept, still building when they receive countless handshakes and pats in the back. Chansung manages to pushed the urges back at such times, keeping it behind a mental wall  because it's impolite to think about pressing every skin surface of your body against your drift partner when Commander Park is talking to them about tactics. It's rude to think about running his nose along Nichkhun's deltoids, gripping his hips and pulling them flush against his bare own and feeling that heat, that burning heat when Nichkhun's thighs wraps around his own, Nichkhun’s shin knocking against his knee in a familiar way as their body shifts and slots and fits the curves and angles, when Minjae is filling the details and the estimated time until the next kaiju breech.

 

Nichkhun had his game face on, listening and nodding in full focus and concentration through the whole thing, adding one or two insights to the table. He's all seriousness and business, and it would’ve made Chansung feels guilty if he hadn't catch the way Nichkhun glanced back at him. His eyes dark dark dark, that even when Nichkhun is smiling and nodding to everyone else, the shiver running down Chansung's spine is gripping and lingering.

 

And now Nichkhun’s pupils are blown, wide, hungry and equally wanting and Chansung would be lying if he say he doesn't like it. The way Nichkhun, the honorable distinguished sergeant,  veteran ranger in this kaiju war, Nichkhun buck horvejkul, is coming undone for him, because of him.

 

" Dammit, Chan. Let me take you out for dinner first." Nichkhun laughs, jokes, but the hardness pushing against Chansung's stomach tells him differently. This is affecting Nichkhun as bad as it affects Chansung.

 

" Don’t need those," Chansung groans, " Just give me this," he's yanking Nichkhun's palm and pressing it on his cheek, looking back at Nichkhun's eyes with so much conviction like there's no truth more important than this heat engulfing the both of them, sizzling along their nerves and demanding both man to do something about it.

 

Nichkhun stirs, sliding his arm to round Chansung's waist, looks up and gives Chansung an amused smirk, “ Well, get to it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some sort of a back story for [Just a memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6459304/chapters/14782978) ? and Junho supposed to have his own experience~ and how the dynamics changes over time to what in the Just A Memory portrays , but i guess i lost steam back then and gave up ;A;  
> Anyway. Thankyou for reading!!


End file.
